


Horror

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝Dipper zaśmiał się, a Bill zaklął i zwinął się w kłębek. Z jego oczu poleciały łzy, kiedy to wbił sobie zęby w rękę, żeby tylko powstrzymać krzyk.❞





	Horror

Dipper zaśmiał się, a Bill zaklął i zwinął się w kłębek. Z jego oczu poleciały łzy, kiedy to wbił sobie zęby w rękę, żeby tylko powstrzymać krzyk... ale... może zacznijmy od początku...

Leżał na kanapie z nogami zarzuconymi na ramie Billa, i próbował skupić się na lekturze, a to wcale nie było takie proste, biorąc pod uwagę to, że wcześniej wspomniany demon ciągle wiercił się, wstał, wychodził, wracał, gadał przez telefon, zmieniał kanał i jadł w niezwykle paskudny sposób, rozrzucając wszędzie popcorn i brudząc kanapę lepkimi od czekolady dłońmi (bo oczywiście był zbyt leniwy, żeby wstać po ścierkę).

Kiedy po raz kolejny Bill podniósł się, przy okazji zrzucając na podłogę miskę, a nogi Dippera upadły na kanapę prosto w ogromną plamę po sosie, nie wytrzymał – odłożył, wcześniej wkładając zakładkę między strony, książkę i podniósł się gwałtownie, chcąc nawrzeszczeć na swojego kochanka, który... zniknął. Chłopak rozejrzał się nerwowo, a potem nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, ale nic się nie działo, nikt nie hałasował.

Mógłby czasami powiedzieć to przeklęte „wychodzę" — pomyślał i znów sięgnął po książkę, otworzył ją i... i prawie krzyknął, na widok demona. Billa siedział między stronami, zmieniony w żółty trójkąt i swoim okiem wpatrywał się w Dippera.

— Czy ja mogę wiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz? — Skrzywił się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak szybko bije jego serce. To głupie – on i Bill byli razem od trzech lat, powinien przywyknąć do tego, że demon czasami powracał do swojej pierwotnej formy!

— Nudzę się — odpowiedział mu Bill i znów zniknął, by chwilę później pojawić się – już w ludzkiej postaci – na kanapie. — Pada deszcz, mój brat jest w innym wymiarze, siostra mojego chłopaka jest na randce, a mój chłopak, niestety niedosłownie, ma mnie w dupie, bo woli czytać książkę, a w telewizji ciągle gadają o tej powodzi...

—...wywołanej przez pewnego demona — dokończyła za Billa Dipper.

— To był wypadek! Ja serio nie chciałam, żeby połowa świata została zalana! Chciałem jedynie zatopić statek tej głupiej blondynki, która...

—... jest dziewczyną mojej siostry.

— Leci na ciebie.

— Tak, w twojej chorej wyobraźni, która codziennie podpowiada ci, że połowa świata chce się ze mną przespać. — Wywrócił oczami, a następnie zerknął na zegarek. Szesnasta. — Wracając do twojego nudzenia się... Możemy obejrzeć film — wypowiadając te słowa, sięgnął po leżący na stoliku laptop.

Na twarzy demona od razu pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Nie minęło nawet kilka sekund, a już siedział na kolanach Dippera i wpatrywał się zafascynowany w ekran.

— Musisz mnie w końcu nauczyć, korzystać z tego małego, cudacznego urządzenia — powiedział opierając głowę o ramię chłopaka.

— Nie, ja naprawdę nie chcę myśleć o tym, co by się stało, gdybym cię tego nauczył... wystarczy, że Mabel regularnie wstawia wszędzie, naprawdę wszędzie, moje zdjęcia i pisze dziwne fanfiki o nas na wattpadzie.A

— Fan... co?

— Nieważne. Wolisz horror czy komedię?

— Ja się jeszcze dowiem o co chodzi — wymamrotał Bill, a dopiero później odpowiedział. — Horror.

— Znowu będziesz się bał i nie będziesz mógł spać.

— Bał? Ja? Ja cię proszę Sosenko, ja się niczego nie boję!

— Oczywiście.

W ten oto sposób laptop leżał na stoliku, a Bill na ziemi, owinięty masą koców. Jedynie jego prawa noga leżała na kolanie Dippera i, kiedy działo się coś strasznego, szturchała go w brzuch. A Dipper? Dipper śmiał się... z przygód głównej bohaterki książki. Po dziesięciu minutach filmu stwierdził, ze to dla niego zbyt nudne i wrócił do czytania.

— Nie idź tam! — wrzasnął demon i szarpnął się, prawie uderzając chłopaka w brodę. — Masz przy sobie telefon! Użyj go wreszcie! Albo skacz! Spójrz w lewo, tam masz okno i drzewo... mogłabyś uciec i... dlaczego ty biegniesz na górę? Ale... ale... serio? Zamierzasz pokonać ducha? Poduszką? Pierdzieloną poduszką!? Ty głupia szmato. Nie! — Przewrócił się na brzuch. — Nie chcę na to patrzeć! Mój boże! Gdzie ty tą stopą... Tylko w miskę z nachosami! Nie! Stop! Boże... Boże. Boże. — Wszedł na kanapę, tylko po to, by znowu sturlać się z niej. — Ty, ty... tam masz wyjście... dlaczego ty idziesz do łazienki? W wannie?! Będziesz się chować w wannie?! Czy ciebie pojebało? Znowu? Nie dość, że zabijasz biedne nachosy, to jeszcze biegasz po całym domu, zamiast z niego wyjść... a weź ty umrzyj. — Nadął policzki, a chwilę później podskoczył. — Nie! Nie umieraj! Co z dziećmi?! Zostawisz je?! A ty, paskudo, co się tak szczerzysz? Zabiłeś ją! Bawi cię to? No odpowia... boże. Czemu ty się tak patrzysz? A co jeśli... Dipper! — Złapała chłopaka za ramiona i potrząsnął nim.

— Co?

— Ten... ten duch się na mnie gapi! I nic się nie dzieje!

Dipper oderwał się na moment od książki i zerknął na laptop.

— Zaciął się.

— Oh. To... co teraz?

— Poczekaj, ewentualnie możesz wyłączyć i włączyć.

— Wyłączyć?

— Ta, tam masz taki...

— Moment. Mam podejść do tego dziwnego urządzenia, kiedy na ekranie cały czas jest morda tego ducha?

— No... tak?

— Ale... ale on się na mnie gapi! Dipper, ty to zrób!

Chłopak westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął dłoń.

— Albo nie! Czekaj! — Bill złapał go za rękę. — Co jeśli to coś wyjdzie z tego i ci ją zje?

Dipper zmarszczył brwi.

— I ty ośmielasz się dominować w tym związku?— prychnął. — Bill?

— Tak?

— Następnym razem oglądamy komedię.


End file.
